1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of paving systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to paver blocks. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to paver blocks which may be installed individually or as paving units and which provide fluid storage within the paver blocks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, paving systems historically create a surface impervious to rain. The water that falls on the paved surface runs off the edge of the paving surface rather than being absorbed into the ground beneath the paved surface. It is recognized that an increasing number of paved surfaces and the subsequent stormwater runoff from these paved surfaces contributes to lowered water tables and rising stream levels. Thus, it is a previously recognized problem with paving systems that stormwater runoff needs to be managed.
Historically, it was known in the prior art to manage stormwater using a curb and gutter system to guide the stormwater into sewer systems. More recently the stormwater has been guided into detention basins to allow the water to be absorbed closer to the paved surface. Needless to say, it is desirable to provide a porous pavement system allowing the stormwater to drain through the paving system and to be absorbed into the ground under the paving system, minimizing the need for any additional stormwater management system.
However, such a porous pavement system has not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,698 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,077 disclose paving elements designed to allow water to drain between adjacent paving blocks. While these paver blocks, as disclosed, allow stormwater to drain down the sides of the block, they are still susceptible to one of the major drawbacks of existing porous pavement systems: they are totally dependent on the aggregate subgrade and the underlying soil for infiltration. Sandy or rocky soils have more cracks and fissures that allow the water to filter into and away from the surface, but heavy, clay soils do not drain quickly and require a longer retention time prior to the water entering the soil.
Another unsatisfactory, previously recognized approach to solving the problem of being dependent on the subgrade and soil for infiltration involves the use of underground storage systems. These storage systems are made of plastic and have several feet of aggregate dumped on top of them. A disadvantage of this approach is the inability to clean out the underground storage systems once they are filled with sedimentation and particulates from stormwater runoff. Therefore, a preferred solution will manage the stormwater runoff to improve infiltration of the water into any type of soil and, if it becomes necessary, will allow for sedimentation to be cleaned out from the water storage system.